User talk:XPhentom
Poeme Life. Scared for life, just running away. No one to trust and nowhere to stay. Finding the dark room in which you can sleep. Staring at the walls for hours and counting some sheeps. Darkness fills up the eyes and make them heavy. Sleeping towards another day, are you ready? ClearView (talk) 13:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:White With Red page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 12:56, December 9, 2012 I see you're making a list of Creepypastas you've read. Could you please read mine and tell me what you think of it? - SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 16:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't photoshop... It's all real. I kill dragons and zombies. Don't you? ;) FourtE2 (talk) 10:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:413527 3820983413702 1850587048 o.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC)